


Tomb

by gritsinmisery



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-02
Updated: 2008-11-02
Packaged: 2017-10-15 20:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gritsinmisery/pseuds/gritsinmisery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't make fun of the natives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tomb

**Author's Note:**

> For the Halloween Drabble Challenge at [](http://community.livejournal.com/lifein1973/profile)[**lifein1973**](http://community.livejournal.com/lifein1973/).
> 
> [Original w/ comments here.](http://community.livejournal.com/lifein1973/1490266.html?thread=18413402#t18413402)

Tomb

New Orleans for Mardi Gras. “You’ll love it,” Sam said. “Booze and bare breasts.”

“We’re there,” said Ray.

The last thing Ray remembered was a shuffling noise behind them. Now here he was, lying in pitch dark, with the headache from hell. Groping around, he poked something that muttered, “Ow. Gerroff.”

He felt through his pockets and found his lighter. The flickering flame revealed close marble walls, ceiling, and floor. Also Chris, the mixed remains of three human skeletons, and at least a dozen huge cockroaches.

“I _told_ you not to laugh at the hag with the chicken,” said Chris.


End file.
